Systems are known which use Ethernet cables for electrically connecting a power supply device, which may be output voltage controlled or output current controlled, and one or several electrical consumers, which may have a variable power consumption. For instance, the one or several electrical consumers can be a lamp having a dimming function for modifying the intensity of the emitted light and, thus, for modifying the power consumption.
If the power supply device is output current controlled, it provides a constant nominal current over the Ethernet cable, wherein voltage drops are present in the Ethernet cable and in the electrical connectors connecting the Ethernet cable with the power supply device and the one or several electrical consumers, respectively. These voltage drops reduce the efficiency of distributing power in the power distribution system.